


Wine and Merriment

by thatcreepyblueeye



Category: Red Rising Trilogy - Pierce Brown
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, My First Fanfic, Red Rising, Sort of Dub-con, This is pre-hating each other, i am so sorry in advance, my contribution to this fandom, they get a little drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcreepyblueeye/pseuds/thatcreepyblueeye
Summary: Darrow needs to take some time to relax after the Capture of house Minerva





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware the institute didn't have wine in it, but for the purpose of this fiction, please bear with me.

It was the evening after we had taken Minerva, victory was running hot through our veins. House Mars had tasted its first sweet victory, and we intended to have more, many more than this.

  
Cassius strode proudly into the room, grin full of perfect pearl-white teeth, "Darrow!" He called out to me before clapping me on the back, "Gorydamn prime show! See what we can do when we work together? We conquer."

"That we do, goodman." I embraced him quickly, he was warm and smelled like the musty moors from his scouting mission earlier that day. When I released him, I began speaking of my new plans, "I believe we should make plans to take house Ceres. Their ovens could be quite useful for the winter-"

"Might you close your mouth a minute? We've won the day. You must relax. Understand?"

  
I stared at him, confused. Out of all of us, Cassius would be the first to wish to move forward and beat the game.  
"I understand."

  
"Good." A smile played at the corners of his lips, "Then you'll love to hear what I've found."

  
"Spoils from Minerva's keep, I suppose."

  
"Not just any spoils." He reached into his cloak and produced a mason jug that was stopped with a cork, "Wine, Darrow."

  
"What, are you some Pixie reveler now? Perhaps maybe you should have been placed in House Bacchus." I teased.

  
"What a pity would that have been."

  
"A pity?"

  
"I would have not met you, brother."  
I could feel my cheeks heating up at his words but swiftly chose to ignore them. I had battles to plan, and the future to think about. The bright future, just for me and Eo's dream, where everyone is free, and color means nothing. The future was what was important. Not some frivolous feelings towards a fellow soldier. I pushed down my feelings and grabbed the wine jug from my comrade.

  
"That's the spirit." His smirk broke into a wide grin as I pulled the stopper out, "I'll even let you have the first drink! Think of it as a... 'Job well done' gift."

  
I placed my hand over my heart, feigning dizziness, "Oh~ The great Cassius au Bellona has honored me with the first drink. Whatever shall I do to repay such a great kindness?"

  
Thankfully, he was not offended by the mockery and laughed while I took the first sip from the jug.

  
The wine was warm as it trickled down my throat and into my belly; far much better than the swill underground. I let a pleased sigh pass my lips as I stretched in my seat, flexing sore joints, "Your turn." I passed him the drink.

 

Half an hour passed like that. We'd pass the jug, joke, make passes at one another. Since leaving Lykos, I thought I would never feel this kind of pleasant joy with anyone ever again. But Cassius... With Cassius there was a love that I had once known that had settled into my bones.

  
"Darrow. Gorydammit listen. Listen." Cassius who was slurring like a drunkard pixie.

  
"What, goodman? I'm listening, speak your mind."  
"It's been months." He placed his hand over mine to focus himself, "What do you miss most from the city?"

  
I was taken aback; what did I miss most? I had not seen much of the city before I came to the Institute. Mickey's club, Matteo, the paved streets lined with glittering lights. What would any gold say?

  
"Pinks." The word came out of my mouth before I could decide what to say, "Pinks, goodman, and a nice feather bed with silk sheets to pig them on."

  
Cassius started chuckling softly, but quickly began to laugh louder and louder, squeezing my hand tight, "Of course that's what you'd miss most! What hot-blooded creature wouldn't miss a supple pink in their bed?! You and I, brother. We think alike." He took another hearty swig from the jug.

  
"Come on, man. We both know you have never pigged a woman in your life."  
"Untrue! Don't say such slanderous things. I've taken plenty of pinks in my years."

  
"I said woman, goodman. Woman."  
"I'm not discriminant. A pink is a pink. They're all beautiful."

  
"You mean to say, that all your years you've been messing around with men?"  
"AND women. I said I don't discriminate."

  
I took the jug and took another swig.  
"Darrow," Cassius continued, "I'm just surprised that you haven't though about sleeping with a male pink. They are so much tighter than the women."

  
"Well," I countered, deciding to test my luck, "If it's so great why don't you prove it?"

  
"Would if I could, goodman. But do you see any pinks around here?"

  
I rolled my eyes, "I suppose we'll have to make do with what we have."

  
"Are you implying that we should-"

  
"Why not? You said to relax. We both need something like this, Cassius. Don't deny your fellow man's pleasure."

  
"I wouldn't... And I consent to you."

  
'How would one start with a man?' I wondered. There was none of the desperation Eo and I had whenever we made love.

  
Eo. I hoped she would forgive me for this.

  
So I began simply. I took his hand that was still holding onto mine, and brought it to my lips. I kissed each knuckle and made my way to his winged sigil. Cassius watched me intently, eyes hazed over with wine and the prospect of our union.  
"Look at me." He spoke softly, and I did as he asked. Cassius closed the distance between our bodies and kissed me full on the lips. I couldn't help tensing up at first, clinging at his clothing, trying to adjust, but then I fell to him. I fell to him and his gentle rhythm.

  
After a few moments, I would find my hand tangled in his perfect golden hair, trying to hold him closer. To have his weight and his warmth so impossibly close, yet, I would not let him on top of me. This was all still part of the game; who would take dominance and who would succumb. I refused to look weak. I pulled away from his mouth long enough to take a few deep breaths. Cassius tried moving back in, but I dodged him and went for his neck; nipping and kissing at the tender skin there. I supposed he'd never had anyone try to counter his dominance before because he mewled and squirmed like a kitten once I had found a particularly sensitive spot to suck at.

  
"Darrow-" He gasped softly, clinging to my clothes, "I... Gorydammit..."  
I chuckled darkly against his throat, "I didn't think it'd be this easy, Cassius. If you wanted to be mine this terribly all you had to do was fall to your knees in front of me."

  
Cassius pushed me off, "If you thought it- if you thought I would be that easy, think again, pixie." He spat, shoving me chest-first down onto the war table and grinding hard against my ass to show just who was in control.  
"Not used to fighting to get what you want, eh?" I said through gritted teeth, "I'm no pink, Cassius. I'm your equal."  
"Shut up." He forcefully ground against me again. I moaned weakly to lead him on; to make him believe I was submitting to him.

  
"That's right..." He purred, "You're mine. Just give up, Darrow. I've won." Cassius began to undo his belt, but had released the pressure on my back allowing me to move. And I moved. I moved against him, maneuvering him into the position I had previously been in. He squirmed under me, cursed at me, desperately trying to throw me off to win this little game.

  
"Sh..." I kissed the back of his neck tenderly before speaking again, "Relax... Just submit and we can do this. Submit and you don't have to struggle anymore." I had to keep my laughter to myself, I sounded downright politico trying to seduce Cassius. Sweet poison in place of deadly. He whined softly, resorting to begging as his last effort.

  
"That's it." I said, slowly trailing one of my hands down his back, holding him steady with the other, "Do you admit defeat?"

  
"Never."

  
"Of course not, but will you surrender to me this once?"

  
There was a long silence before Cassius uttered his response, "Yes... I surrender."  
I kissed him again, my hand traveling lower, cresting over his ass and around his thigh. Cassius pressed himself against my palm longing for friction, and I allowed him to rut himself into my hand. I made sure to be pressed tight against him so he could feel me and my need for him, but as soon as Cassius' breath became ragged, I released my hold on him.

  
"Darrow... Why in the goryslag did you stop?!"

  
"Because I want to see your face when I'm pounding you into this table." I rolled him over onto his back and he looked at me with lust-blown pupils, "And I trust you not to try to take my position, dear Cassius. Can I trust you?"

  
"Yes..."

  
"Very good." I assumed my place over him and pressed kisses down his neck, slowly unbuttoning his cloak, then his shirt, exposing his perfect alabaster chest.

  
Cassius sighed happily and stroked through my hair as I made my way lower and lower on his body, making quick work of both of our remaining clothing. Before long, we were both laid bare, all for each other to see. It was obvious that we both deeply desired one another, for celebration or release; I could not tell.  
"Cassius..." I said, "I believe we have made our points, we do not have to continue."

  
"Getting cold feet on me, or are you just nervous?"

  
I told the truth, "Nervous. I've never... done this... with a man."

  
He leaned up to me and stole a kiss, "Don't think, just act. This is just another dance, and your body already knows the steps."

  
I trusted in his words and let my instincts take over. My hands wandered carefully over his naked skin, relishing every sweet sigh my touch elicited.

  
"Darrow..." Cassius whispered, "Don't be afraid to touch my cock. It's not a viper."  
"I know... just. Don't rush me."  
"I'll have to, someone could walk in any mome-" He would have continued if I hadn't wrapped my hand around his shaft to shut him up.

  
"Like this?"

  
"Yes... yes. Definitely." He replied breathlessly, thrusting his hips against my grip. I let him have this relief for a while, kissing him, training myself to his body, preparing myself for what was about to happen. In time, I began to stroke myself as well, just to feel the pleasure flaring through my body. We were ready.

  
I released him from my hand and he complained at the loss of pressure, "Darrow. You really have to stop teasing like that if we are going to get anywhere with this."

  
"So you're saying that if I spread your legs and entered you now, you'd still complain because my hand isn't on your cock?"

  
He rolled his eyes, "Yes."  
"Then prepare yourself to complain."  
He laughed lightheartedly while I spread his legs and began to prepare him with spit slicked fingers.

  
"I'll try not to complain this time, brother."

  
"You must relax yourself, else I won't be able to fit." I teased at his entrance, trying to relax his muscles.

  
"Careful, you shouldn't go bragging like that."

  
I gave him a gentle slap on the thigh, "Behave."

  
"Yes, dominus." He mocked. Though, as the word passed his lips I felt a shiver run though me. It made me feel powerful. Dominus.

I smirked, then spoke, "Dominus, you say? I rather like that..." I crooked my fingers inside of him, causing him to arch up off the table and cry out softly.

  
"Please..."

  
"Please what?"

  
"Fuck me."

  
"Of course, all in due time." I removed my fingers and lined myself up with his entrance and ground against him, wetting him more with my pre-come before pushing in. Cassius clung to me, clawing at my back.

  
"...Relax, Cassius." I chided, trying not to give away how overwhelmed with sensation I was.

  
"Just hold the hell on..." He grunted, biting down hard on his lip, adjusting himself to my cock, "There." He stated matter-of-factly, hooking his legs around my waist, "Move."

  
I kissed him again before beginning to thrust, our moans echoed against each other's lips. Our touches were now gentle, loving, feather light. We were not fighting for dominance any longer, only for more ways that our skin could touch, only so we could be closer together.

  
Cassius jolted underneath me, clenching hard around my erection, causing me to curse at the sudden change in pressure.  
"Again. Do that again." He said breathlessly, "Darrow please..."

  
"Maybe I would if you had half a mind to not chop my slagging cock off..."

  
"Couldn't help it."

  
"Just keep relaxed. Please." I began to thrust again; Cassius keened and moaned with the pleasure of having his prostate stimulated. My face was buried into his neck, hiding my flushed cheeks and stifling my cries. Cassius had been about the tightness; I was overwhelmed, and soon I would be tipping over the edge of that pleasure into sweet orgasm.  
"Cassius..." I warned, "Cassius I'm going to come." My voice was wrecked, I could barely get the words out.

  
"Mh... Just. Just keep going."

  
And I did, trying to keep my pace steady as heat pooled in my groin, but I couldn't help the odd rough thrust. Cassius would yelp, and I would apologize profusely through gritted teeth. Finally it happened, I came inside of him, clinging tightly to his body, crying out against his neck, and he followed closely behind me, making a mess of our bellies.

  
"Darrow..." Cassius sighed happily, "Best gorydamn slag I've had in my life."  
I chuckled lightly and pulled out of him, "Mh... perhaps. It was very good."

  
"Not your best?"

  
"No. Not quite." I said quietly, cleaning our bodies of sweat and come.

  
"Not even golden stock can please him. You are a mystery, brother."

  
"I must keep some secrets about me."  
I helped him back into his clothing, and he helped me into mine. We shared a few more scarce kisses.

  
"Are you finally relaxed?"

  
"Yes, I think so. Very... clear-minded. Thank you."

  
"Then my work here is done. Get some rest, goodman, we make plans to take Ceres in the morning."


End file.
